Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 6
|return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country's professional jury award 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. International viewers vote for their songs, and votes are converted to points by proportional representation. |null = |winner = |pre = 5 |nex = 7 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y | Blue = }} The Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 6 will be the sixth edition of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest. The contest will take place in Pristina, Kosovo, after Elvana Gjata's win in the fifth edition. 34 countries will take part, with Moldova making their debut appearance. Jordan, Libya and Tunisia will all make their return after a one-edition break. Israel and Morocco withdrew. Location The contest will take place in Kosovo, the winning country of the previous edition. Bidding phase On the 3 January 2018, a bidding phase began. Pristina was the sole bid, thus the city was chosen to host. Below is the host city and its bid: Key: }} Host venue }} About the host city Pristina (Albanian: Prishtina or Prishtinë Albanian: pɾiˈʃtiːnə; Serbian: Priština or Приштина) is the capital city of the district of Pristina and the Republic of Kosovo. The city is situated some 250 kilometres northeast of Tirana, 90 kilometres north of Skopje, 560 kilometres south of Budapest and 300 kilometres east of Podgorica. The city has a majority Albanian-speaking population, alongside other smaller communities. With a municipal population of 204,721 inhabitants (2016), Pristina is the second-largest city in the world with a predominantly Albanian-speaking population (after Tirana in Albania). Within Serbia, it would be the 4th largest. Geographically, it is located in the north-eastern part of Kosovo close to the Goljak mountains. During the Paleolithic Age, what is now the area of Pristina was envolved by the Vinča culture. Pristina was home to several Illyrian and Roman people at the classical times. King Bardyllis brought various tribes together in the area of Pristina in the 4th century BC, establishing the Dardanian Kingdom. The heritage of the classical era is still evident in the city, represented by the ancient city of Ulpiana, that was considered one of the most important Roman cities in the Balkan peninsula. In the Middle Ages, Pristina was an important town in Medieval Serbia and also the royal estate of Stefan Milutin, Stefan Uroš III, Stefan Dušan, Stefan Uroš V and Vuk Branković. When the Ottomans conquered the Balkan peninsula, Pristina was an important mining and trading centre due to its strategic position near the rich mining town of Novo Brdo. The city was known for its trade fairs and items, such as goatskin and goat hair as well as gunpowder. The first mosque in Pristina was built in the late 14th century while under Serbian rule. Tolerance and coexistence of religion and culture have been part of the society for centuries. Pristina constitutes the central junction of Kosovo, due to its strategic location and its importance in the fields of politics, economy, transport and culture. Almost all domestic and foreign companies, governmental and scientific institutions have their headquarters across the city. Format Contest The contest will consist of 2 semi-finals and a final. Visual design The theme for the contest, "#WhereWillYouGo?", was unveiled on the 5 January 2019 on the contest's Google+ Community. Presenter(s) Elvana Gjata was chosen to be the presenter of the contest on the 4 January 2019. Running order The running orders will be made randomly. Participating Countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Returning artists Eleni Foureira - represented Cyprus in the fifth edition. Jala Brat - represented Bosnia and Herzegovina in the fourth edition. Now represented Croatia along with Severina. Mona Haydar - represented Syria in the first, third and fifth editions. Severina - represented Serbia in the fourth edition. Now represented Croatia along with Jala Brat. Xenia Ghali - represented Egypt in the fourth edition. Now represented Libya. Participants Semi-final 1 San Marino, Syria and Vatican City also voted in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Italy, Kosovo and Malta also voted in this semi-final. Finalists Other countries - Despite initially confirming their return, ORF confirmed the country's non-participation on the 15 February 2019 due to scheduling issues. - Despite initially confirming participation, IPBC confirmed the country's withdrawal on the 18 January 2019 due to financial issues. - Despite initially confirming participation, 2M TV announced their withdrawal from the contest on the 31 January 2019 without giving any reasons. Category:MSC editions Category:MSC 6